


Lost In Your Heaven; Sastiel

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASMR, Adult Castiel (Supernatural), Adult Sam Winchester, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Cas Sam, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Female Castiel, Female Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Sam Winchester, YouTuber Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Youtuber - Freeform, bi castiel, bi sam winchester, genderbent, samcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: Sastiel one shots.I invite you to laugh and/or cry over how beautiful sassy could be.Enjoy





	1. |S|pecial |C|rystal

 

Sam's pov

~~~~~~~

"But dad," Dean adjusted the crappy motel phone from one ear to the other.

"He'll be here alone," Dean looked over his shoulder to see me sitting at the motel room table.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said ending the call and turning fully to me.

"De, I'm old enough to go hunting with you and dad!" I say already knowing he planned to leave me alone. Again.

"No, Sammy, you aren't," he said, packing up his gun bag. I watched him go around the room double checking the windows, locking and salting them.

"This isn't fair, Dean. I can shoot. I can fight too." I argued and watched as my older brother look for his car keys and finding them on the table between the two beds.

"Look, next year when you turn 15 I'll ask dad about letting you come hunting," he said going into his wallet and handing me a few bills. "when you get hungry just order a pizza ." I took the money with a huff. "We'll be back soon," he said as the door clicked shut behind him.

~~~~

Two hours or so passed and I laid on the bed with the tv on flipping through the limited channels when there was a slight knocking on the room door. I shut the tv off and walked to the door peeking out the peephole. it was a boy about my age, messy short dark hair, and blue eyes looking somewhat nervously at the door.

"uh, who is it?"

"I'm...I'm your neighbor... uh, room number 5. My name is Castiel." the boy said trying to make his voice loud enough for me to hear but not wanting to yell. I remembered seeing a boy with an older man, probably his father moving in next door, earlier today. He sighed and continued "my dad is gone and he won't be back for a few hours. I was wondering if I could hang with you until he comes back?" he asked sounding shy and embarrassed.

"Uh, sure," I say opening the door. "Come in. Do you want something to drink?" I asked and the boy stepped into the room.

"yeah sure, thanks"

"you can sit on my brother's bed so we can watch tv" he nodded and sat on the very edge of deans bed. "Dude relax," I told him getting one of the plastic cups and filling it with ice then taking it to the bathroom to fill it half way up with tap water and the other half with holy water.

"here you go," I say handing him the cup and sitting on my bed kicking my feet up. After a minute he took a sip of the holy water spiked drink. Then he took another sip. well, he wasn't a demon. maybe he just didn't want to be by himself.

"so what do you want to watch?" I asked grabbing the remote from the place I had tossed it

"I'll watch anything Sylvester Stallone" Castiel replied

"Nice," I say smiling

~~~

This, this is the day I met my best friend, Cas. from this day I didn't mind being excluded from going on hunts with my big brother and dad. Don't get me wrong, I was happy when my dad finally let me hunt when I turned 17, but I had something most hunters didn't; a friendship that lasted more than a few weeks because one of them died. Cas still doesn't know that I hunt. He doesn't know the monsters in the movies are real. And I don't plan on telling him... At least I didn't plan on telling him. Cas is an observant person and he asks a lot of questions... Well, let's just say I became a better liar when his questions tipped too close to the secret part of my life.

"You should tell him, Sammy. Better you telling Cas is than him finding out for himself or him getting hurt because of who you are, what you do. Just tell Cas and see where your friendship goes from there." Dean would reply whenever I brought up the "keep Cas in the dark" situation.

"what if he hates me after I tell him? Dean, Cas is my best friend!"

"trust me your life will be so much easier when you tell him. If he does stay around then he really is your friend, which I believe he is but if he ditches you... well it is what it is, okay?" Dean finished, but I still wasn't sure. he made it sound so easy. "just telling him." meant a lot to me. "just telling him that I hunt and kill monsters." meant I could lose him or freak him out and that's the last thing I wanted. but Dean is right, not telling Cas and doing all this lying is worse.

"Okay. I'll tell him when we get back." I say wishing the drive from another hunt was a few hours longer.

~~~

when we arrived at the old motel I was a little surprised to see Cas' dad's car packed with their things. As I stepped out my brother's car, a blur of my best friend came running into me. his arms were tight around my neck as he cried out the words that told me I was losing him anyway.

"I have to leave for awhile, Sammy, a long while. My dad took a job in another state so we have to move!" Dean seemed as shocked as I was listening to Castiel explain. "I asked if I could stay here since I'm turning 18 next month, but he told me no. Sammy, I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you." after a few seconds I was able to choke down the lump in my throat and ask him, "how long are you staying?"

"We're leaving as soon as we're done packing the car up," his voice breaking as he answered.

"I have to tell you something that will make you hate me and be glad you're leaving," I say breaking our hug to look him in his teary blue eyes, letting him know what I had to say was serious.

"What is it?"

"Come on," I tell him leading him a good distance away from the motel. "Cas, I haven't been completely honest with you." he frowned and was about to say something but I cut him off "Cas I hunt. My family, we're hunters and we hunt monsters, werewolves, demons. They all exist and we kill them."

"Hunters? Sam, I'm leaving for probably ever and that's all you have to say?" he asked puffy eyes narrowing at me.

"I kill these things. Why aren't you pissed about that?"

"They killed people, innocent people right? and you killing them saves more people?" he asked and I nodded "Then you're a hero."

"Cas-" I started but was cut off by Cas' dad calling for him. this time his arms were around my waist as he hugged me again.

"I love you, Sammy," he said pulling away and walking back to his dad's car before I could say anything. Cas sat in the passenger seat with his face was in his hands as his dad drove away.

"if we catch a case in his town, Maybe we'll visit Cas," Dean said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
~~~~

Three years have passed since the last time I saw Castiel. And I still think about him and I even tried to send him a postcard. Maybe he didn't get them or he moved again since the last time we talked because he never replied. Dean told me to move on because people come and go all the time. That I shouldn't worry too much but I did. So for, what would be his 21st birthday, I decided to visit him. No "death by monster" case necessary. As a hunter, I knew my way around a town. I knew how to ask questions without sounding like a stalker. so I asked around and it turns out that The Novak's moved into a house instead of living from motel to motel. I was happy that Cas' dad could afford to move them into a house, "one of the nicest homes on the block" as the bookstore owner put it, Permanently.

The drive to Cas' new home was a short drive maybe around thirty minutes or less. I didn't know what to expect from him, after all, this time. does he still think of me as his friend? maybe this is a bad idea, there's a reason I haven't heard from him in so long, right? I thought, standing on the front porch finger stuck inches from the doorbell.

"Sir, can I help you? Sam? Sam Winchester?" I knew the voice as Chuck, Cas' dad walking from the backside of the house "long time. how have you been?" he asked stepping onto the porch and sitting on the gray stone.

"fine, Sir. um and you?" I asked gesturing awkwardly at the man.

"I'm well. that's for Castiel?" he asked pointing at the brown paper bag under my arm.

"oh, yeah, it's his birthday present,"

"Well, The door's unlocked and Castiel's upstairs. Last room on the left."

"Thank you, Mr. Novak," I said opening the storm door and pushing open the white door. inside the home was decorated with basic brown and black furniture. The only thing making the living area unique were the crystals casting natural multi-colored light across the walls. Right away I knew this was Cas' idea. He always collected unique looking stones from the pond near our motel and if he had enough money, would buy crystals at the local rock shop. Along the stairs, little stones were glued to the side of the banister, some of them I recognized from the time Cas came banging on our room door just to drag me out of bed to look for stones. I smiled remembering how annoyed I was to be awake that early in the morning and how excitedly his blue eyes looked at me as we walked to the little pond. I reached Cas' door and there was a basket covered with a white cloth and a note above it saying "please take one" attached to it. I uncovered the basket and inside was a bunch of small colorful stones. I did as the note said and took one as I knocked on his door.

"come on in," Cas' voice sounds a bit deeper than the last time I heard him. I turned the door handle and walked in.

~~~~~

Cas' POV

"Sammy?!" I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth as I ran into the tall boy's arms, "I missed you so much, Sam!" I cried, hugging him so tight my arms started to hurt, but it didn't seem to hurt him because he didn't complain or push me off. we stayed like that for I don't know how long until,

"What the hell, Castiel?!" Sam yelled pushing me off him. he only used my whole name when he was pissed at me. "You miss me but you didn't send me one letter? or call? for three years! I thought we were best friends!?"

"I sent letters, and I tried to call, but you were away with Dean and your dad answered. He told me not to call you or send letters. He that I was a weakness for you. That I made you soft- Sam that man hated me." I stated not breaking eye contact with him.

"He told you that? I can't believe he would stoop so low. I'm sorry, Cas." he apologized, finally breaking eye contact with me. "Of course I knew today's your birthday, so I brought this for you," he said handing me a plain brown paper bag.

"what is-" my question was interrupted by Sam telling me to just open it. I unwrapped it to find a cluster of white crystals the size of a crumpled dollar bill. "Thank you, Sammy!" I hugged him quickly then went over to my desk where I kept special stones.

"I...I...love... you too, Cas."  
____  
A/N Recently I've become an absolute Sastiel trash bag so if you're reading this, hey how're you doing? I'm here to convert you, stay awhile. Have a piece of spn sponsored cherry pie( if you hate cherry we have a variety).  
Enjoy your stay


	2. day break

"Sam. Sam, hurry up and wake up." My well-deserved sleep was interrupted by my boyfriend's deep and usually dispassionate voice, excitedly calling me and shaking my shoulders, and patting my hip in an attempt to wake me.

"Cas, even the sun isn't up yet," I mumbled pulling the cover over my head.  
"that's the point, now come on sleepy head," he said and the next thing I knew my covers were yanked from over my head.  
"Dammit, Cas!" I yell throwing the covers back over my head. Less than a minute later Cas yanked them again.   
"Sam, I know how important sleep is for you humans, but I have a surprise. Please come with me," he pleaded, taking my hand and forcing me to sit up.

"You aren't going to let me sleep, will you?" I stated and his answer was to raise two fingers a few inches from my forehead. "Fine, Cas." I complied, closing my eyes and leaning forward until the middle of my head was touching his fingers. I didn't open my eyes again until my skin was greeted by the dewy pre-dawn air. Dog-tired and confused I turned to give Cas a "why the hell am I out of bed?" glare when his hand entwined with mine pulling me closer to him. His head leaning on my shoulder almost in sync with the rays of sunlight breaking through the dark sky.

"surprise, Sammy," Cas whispers softly in my ear. The prickling of his morning stubble brushing my neck as he spoke.

"I'll admit this is worth getting out of bed for...but." turning away from the rising sun to face him. his eyes replicating the blue sunlit sky.

"Sam?" his eyes searching mine and waiting for an answer. Which he received moments later when my lips met his gentle and sweet for the early morning occasion. His lips never failed to taste like warm honey and I begin to get lightheaded. his kisses always left me breathless but wanting more. 

"Sam, do you want to go back to sleep now?" Cas asked breaking the kiss, his forehead resting on mine waiting for me to catch my breath and answer him.

"Yes, I want to go back to bed. No, I don't want to sleep," I say kissing him with every word.

"Then what do you want?" his thumb brushing my jaw as he broke another kiss.

"What do you think?" I asked pulling him closer to me by the front of his belt.

"oh," he sighed as I kissed down his cheek to the collar of his trenchcoat.

"How about zapping us back inside, Cas?" I whisper into his skin and as suddenly as he had us outside we were back in my small room inside the bunker. A trail of clothes left behind and quickly forgotten as I left a new trail of kisses along Cas' neck and chest. His hands constantly altering from the sides of my chest to my lower waist. Soft moments like this are so rare for us, and between the almost non-stop hunting, we hardly had time alone. I mean we barely had time to eat and sleep, tender kisses were far down on the to-do list,

 

"Cas," I sighed deeply as the air around us changed again. Now the scent of honey is wrapped tight around me, "you're doing it again, your wings," I said smiling down at him.

"sorry Sam, I wasn't thinking... I-"

 

"It's nice. uh, fitting, for a... for a morning like this." I say leaving slow kisses down his chest. 

~~~~~~

A/N *and the screen pans out* that's a wrap on day break! short and sweet. next scene in 20.


	3. Lost My Angel...In Wal-Mart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N An adult (20) Dean and 7 year old Castiel and Sam go grocery shopping.

Dean's POV

"Dean! Cassie is gone!" Sam's wide eyes are staring up at me as he frantically tugged on my jacket.

"Calm down, Sammy. I'm sure Cas is around here somewhere," I tried to reassure him, patting his brown uncombed hair. 

"No De! Cassie is gone! he was kidnapped!" Sam yelled grabbing one of my hands with both of his and turned to pull me in the direction he and his friend were playing in just a few moments ago.

"See De? No cassie" Sam whined standing in the middle of the toy aisle. He was right the other little boy I was supposed to be babysitting wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked kneeling in front of the boy.

"No dean! I said he was kidnapped! one second he was sitting right here with me playing with the toys and the next thing I know he was gone," he said, collapsing onto my shoulder.

"we'll find him, Sammy," I say patting his back. Picking my little brother up we searched aisle to aisle for his best friend. 

"Cassie!" Sam shouted when we finally found the boy smeared in the chocolate I foolishly gave permission to have; tapping on the brightly lit fish tank. wiggling from my arms and almost falling, sam ran and hugged the distracted child, "I thought you were kidnapped, Cassie!"

"No Sammy, I wanted to see the fishy."

"Castiel, what did I tell you about running off without telling me where you're going?" I ask frowning down at the boy.

"um...You said the next time I ran away I couldn't have ice cream," he recited while rocking back and forth on his feet.

"that's right. no ice cream for bad boy Castiel"

"But Dean" Castiel whined poking his bottom lip out, "I promise I won't run away again. Please let me have ice cream!" 

"I don't know Cas," 

"Please, Dean"

"Okay, if the both of you help me finish shopping like good boys, you and Sam can have an extra bowl of Ice Cream. Deal?" 

"Yes!" Both of the children shouted.

"Alright, let's get started."

~~~~~

A/N okay this is short and kinda trash but also cute. I was thinking about doing requests for this, so if ya want to, leave a request(I'm trash at writing smut but I'll still try if y'all want that). tysm for reading.


	4. Needed You

Third Person POV

six months ago Sam Winchester left his brother, Dean, to live on his own. Well not totally on his own since his, I guess you could call him 'friend', Castiel, made it his duty to watch over Sam. From time to time Castiel would heal his human companion when his hunts go south. Over time their friendship had developed into something a little more. Instead of pretending Castiel wasn't there and ignoring when the angel wasn't feeling, "angelly" he paid attention, took care of him in human ways; made sure he ate well and drank, slept in, and watched plenty of Netflix. Sometimes Sam spends the night watching Castiel sleep and wonder why he so badly wants to lay with the angel and run his hand through the angel's hair as he slept. Maybe he just missed the intimacy. Since he never was successful at relationships he decided to leave the whole dating thing alone, now that doesn't mean he passed on a hook up if he had the opportunity. No, Sam was of course, still a human who sometimes needed to get laid. that said, he wondered about the angel. How would he look during sex? would he like biting? hair pulling? He thought about these things a lot. maybe too much seeing as one day he thought about Castiel a little too hard in the shower and the angel appeared outside of the bathroom door asking if he was okay. "f-fine, Cas! I'm fine," he shouted over the running water

"I thought you were praying for me..." Castiel replied awkwardly

"I'm good, Cas, thanks" 

"Right...uh Sam?" the angel was confused by the faint moaning coming from inside the steamy room. 

"Jesus Christ, Cas I thought you were gone!"

"Sorry, I'll... I'll leave... I'll leave right now," he said before disappearing from the room.

~~~~~~~

The next day.

Sam is cooking dinner for the two of them as the angel watched noting each ingredient the younger Winchester used. some boiled stringy substance sam called "noodles", ground beef that he rolled into balls and insisted Castiel help him with, and two jars of red sauce. 

"Ever tried spaghetti before?" Sam asked as he stirred the pot of noodles covered in red sauce,

"No, I never needed to eat before... technically I still do not need to eat." the angel answered, flipping the frying meatballs.

"Then why do you?" 

"Because you liked taking care of me and I thought it would be rude to make you eat alone."

"Huh... Cas, I think everything's done can you set the table?" 

"Sure Sam," He said leaving Sam's side to grab a couple of plates from the cabinet and forks from the silverware drawer. He positioned them in their routine places right across from each other.

"hot food coming through" Sam warned before spooning a helping of spaghetti onto his plate then Castiel's. "good job cooking the meatballs Cas, they didn't burn or fall apart," Sam said raising a hand for Castiel to high five 

"I watched a lot of Martha Stewart the last time I was sick," Castiel said high fiving Sam.

"well come on Martha, let's eat," He says laughing as they sat at the table "I guess this means I'm Snoop Dogg... just without the rapping skills" Sam joked as he began to eat. "This is so good"

"Sam?"

"yeah?"

"About yesterday...You were thinking about me in the shower, why?" Castiel asked watching sam's face turn a shade of red.

"I didn't know you would hear that..."

"Sam why do you think I left with you?" the angel asked pushing the untouched food away from him.

"Because I'm the nicer Winchester?" he answered "I don't know Cas. Maybe because you thought I was the weaker one who needed to be babysat?"

"You and your brother are more than capable of taking care of yourselves," Castiel said as the tips of his fingers inched towards Sam's "Samuel Winchester as you know my people skills are more than a bit rusty. But you were the one who taught me the few things that I now know and understand. One of those things were how to consider others before myself, then how to care for the people around me like you and dean, and another thing was how to love," His fingers running along the back of sam's as he finished.

"Cas, I was wondering..." Sam was cut off by Castiel's lips crashing into his

"Yep. I would totally love to be your boyfriend."

"Cas lay off the teen dramas," He says smiling and kissing the angel back.

~~~~~~~

A/N I have mixed feelings about this part lol.


	5. Genderbent; Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings?; Smut, horribly written smut but, smut.

Castiel's POV

"Sam, You're intoxicated," I complained as I half carried Sam into her apartment. 

"I'm drunk in love with you, Cassi," She giggled

and tripped over her own feet.

"I don't understand... You drank six Mojitos," I say helping Sam back onto her feet and into her bedroom. I gasped as she tripped again, this time making us fall onto her bed so hard I could hear a crack somewhere in the frame.

"No Cassi, I have to pee," Sam whispered into the bed. Rolling my eyes as I awkwardly pushed myself from the bed. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I sighed, Setting up the drunk woman, whom eye's never reopened since I put her in our cab, "This would be a lot less difficult if I still had my wings." I say struggling to keep us on our feet as I carried Sam back down the hall to the bathroom.  
"Thanks," Says as she wobbled to the toilet, pulling up her dress and tore down her panties. I shook my head at her as I took off my Trenchcoat and adjusted the white button down blouse I was wearing. While she was occupied, I walked back to Sam's room to find some fresh clothes for her to sleep in.

"Shit! Cassi help" Sam yelled from the hall. I hurried into the hallway to find Sam only in her black bra and panties on the floor.

"Oh, Sam" I groaned helping the now barely conscious woman up. When we were at last back in Sam's room, I helped her into the clothes I found and laid her down. 

"Cassi stay," the woman mumbled from the blankets. "Please, I need you," 

"If you're sure that's what you desire," I said, walking over to the bedroom chair near the window,

"Cassi," Sam threw back the covers and motioned for me to lay with her. "I won't bite... unless you're into that" she jokes, but I laid with her anyway.

"Get some sleep, Sammy,"

~~~~  
Samantha's POV  
When I woke up sometime the following day, two things were evident one; I was lying on someone. I wasn't altogether sure who I was laying on, there's a person that I couldn't remember in my bed. The second thing; I wasn't wearing my party dress. This person took my dress off and put me in my silk low-cut, black nightie. 

"You're awake?" 

"Cas? Oh, thank god," I sighed, rolling off the woman. 

"You were highly intoxicated," she said, tilting her head as she observed me.

"Sorry, Cas... I didn't give you too much trouble, did I?" 

"No, no trouble," 

"You're a terrible liar, Cas," I say throwing the cover off of me and getting out of bed to find something comfy to wear. "So, um, why'd you stay around?" 

"You asked me to stay," she answered, still watching me from the bed.

"You know Cas, it's impolite to watch someone change," I say slipping the silk fabric over my head.

"My apologies," 

"I didn't know angels could blush" I teased tossing the barely even a dress to the floor, "I'm dying to take a shower. B.R.B" I tell her, grabbing an oversized shirt from the dresser 

"B.R.B?" 

"Be right back... Unless you want to join," I say pausing in the door. Castiel's mouth opened to say something, but closed almost immediately. " I'm kidding Cas," I say even though I was very serious. Cas is a very attractive angel, but fucking oblivious to anything that isn't blatantly obvious.

"Sam, I- You must understand I'm new to this whole human thing. Flirting, of course, isn't my strong suit," she paused, frowning as she attempted to find the right words. "Yes,"

"Yes?" 

"If your offer still stands, Yes, I would like to join you, Sam," she says finally standing from the bed. She walks over to me gripping my naked hips and kissed me as she drew me into her.

"You have no idea how long I've  
been wanting to do that," I say when she broke the kiss.

"Should we move this into the shower?" She moaned watching my lips and unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a lacy white bra.

"Hell yeah" I smiled. As we ran down the hall into the bathroom Castiel stripped out of her shirt and skirt. She kissed my neck and back as I turned on the hot water. "You're so fucking gorgeous," I say helping her out her bra, kissing between her breasts, and pulling her panties down as I kissed just below her navel. She trembled as I licked up the inside of her thighs.  
" S-Sam" her moans were almost drowned out by the running water.  
"I didn't get to the good part yet, Cas," I say, taunting her by licking around the place she needed me most.

"Please," she begged "I need you, Sam," she whined taking her breasts in her hands and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"Goddam," I watched her and quickly gave in slipping my tongue inside of her. She tasted as sweet as peaches glazed with honey.

"Sam!" She moaned my name repeatedly as one of her hands came down into my hair. "Sam I'm- I'm - Oh yesyesyes" she gasped, as she came undone, and nearly collapsing into my lap. "You're amazing," she said, kissing me

"Come on, my turn" I smiled, pulling her into the shower.

~~~~~~  
A/N ->


	6. Gentle Whispering/Cuddling ASMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually screamed at the thought of stressed Sam listening to Castiel's ASMR videos and low-key having a crush on him.

Sam's POV

YOUTUBE SEARCH: RELAXING ASMR 

CastielASMR 5k subs; video - welcome home baby 12, 590 views

"Hey babe, how was work?" Castiel's deep voice shifted from the left ear to the center. "I'm sorry to hear that, your boss is an ass. Come relax with me, baby. I'm just going to caress your right ear," Castiel smiled on the screen as his hand came up to the right mic and the brush of his hand invaded my ear. "I love looking into your eyes, baby, they're so beautiful," he whispers into my left ear again, "My day? well I cleaned up a bit, then I walked our dog, and," he pauses as if he suddenly remembered something, "Our neighbor stopped by to pay me back the money she borrowed last week," His soft laugh rotated from my left ear to the front of me then my right ear. His tongue popped as he opened his mouth to speak again, "I've missed you all day, baby. I wish your work hours weren't so long," the sound of his lips dragging up on the mic sent a small shiver up my neck, "I have a surprise for you," his lips move from the right ear and I could see his mischievous smirk appear in front of the camera. for a second he leaned out of frame to reach for something and when he entered back into the frame he held a black glitter scarf, " I know how much you love this, so" he balled the scarf into both of his hand and covered the left and right mics with the scarf. I expected the glitter to sound scratchy but instead, it sounds as if I'm underwater with bubbles in my ears, and oddly it's calming. "does that sound nice?" he asked removing the scarf from my right ear and without thinking I nodded. "Good, babe," He leaned slightly into the camera and his lips were at my right ear again, "Get some sleep, babe" and the video ended with him giving the mic a quick kiss.

next video CastielASMR drunk boyfriend roleplay;

~~~~~


	7. Tumblr prompt; "I love the book in your head."

"I love the book in your head." Castiel lay with Sam in his arms and legs draped across him.

"what?" Sam tilted his head up to look at the angel whose eyes were closed. absorbed and content with whatever he was seeing. 

"The things you've seen," he paused, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over Sam's temples "it's all so fascinating," his eyes snapped open when he heard Sam snort.

"There's nothing fascinating about a none stop tragedy," Sam twisted in Castiel's arms so his thumb was no longer touching his temple.

"A tragedy that's inevitably losing its relevance in your story," Castiel stated and placed his palm on Sam's cheek.

"You can't actually believe in that; there's no way you, an angel of the lord, believe in a happy ending for me," 

"I do. because it's an ending you fought for, Sam. It wasn't handed to you for the fairytale 'guy gets the girl' ending. You're important and your story, your book is important." Castiel paused and smiled "you didn't slay the dragon and get the princess. you slew the devil and saved the doubting angel." 

~~~~~~

A/N another short but cute one and hope y'all liked this, I'll probably be doing more prompts from Tumblr. so let me know if that's you'll like.


	8. Tumblr prompt #2

Tumblr prompt "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"

gender bent Castiel

"Sam!? Sam! get your ass down here, its time!" Castiel sighed when she heard the thud of her husband most likely falling out of their bed. "Sam? are you okay?" she asked holding tight to the stairs banister and peering up, but seeing nothing in her view. 

"fine! I'm fine! " Sam yelled as he stumbled to get up and rushed down the stairs. when Sam finally reached the last step, he found Castiel sitting on the bench near the front door trying to put on her shoes, "Here baby, let me," Sam tucked his hair behind his ears and kneeled at Castiel's feet. Her rested a hand on Sams' shoulder as her foot was lifted and slipped into her favorite flats. 

"I used to be one of Gods' strongest warriors, and now... Now I can't even put on my own shoes," she tried to laugh, but it turned into a breathless cry.

"Cas, you are gods' strongest angel. You're one of the strongest women I know," Sam stood up, wrapped Castiel's jacket around her shoulders, and helped her to her feet. Castiel suddenly cried out and fell into Sams' arms. Sam looped his arm behind her back and carried her out the front door to their car. 

~~~

"Sam! I can't - I can't do this. I can't -" Castiel was cut off by a cry of agony as she rode out another wave of pain. Her grip on the hospital bed railing tightens as she's given to okay to push again. Her eyes are squeezed shut as she pushes and is sore when she reopens them. "I can't do this anymore."

"Look at me, " Sam's hand are in her hair. Smoothing back a few sweaty stray hairs. Wiping away Castiel's tears as her puffy blue eyes finally met Sams' "- just breathe, okay? You can do this," he took her hand into his as his wife is told to give another good push.

"You're doing so well, Castiel. He's almost here!" the doctor announced, his head looking over the mint green sheet covering Castiel's middle and lower body, "Just give me one more big push." his head disappeared under the sheet again and with that, she took a deep breath and pushed. 

Castiel couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes when she first heard their son cry. She wasn't aware of Sam whispering "I love yous" in her ear or his large supportive hands on her shoulders. She didn't hear the doctors informing them of their son's perfect health. The only things she was currently aware of were the blues and undertones of green and brown in their son's eyes. Its like they couldn't decide rather they wanted to take after Sam hazel green or her ocean blue eyes. his hair was as black as hers and slicked down.

"I want to hold him,"

"Your nurse, Kaylyn's just cleaning him up and she'll have him in your arms in no time, Castiel." the doctor stated as he handed their son to Kaylyn. "Have you decided on a name for the little fella?" he asked taking off and throwing away the used gloves and stood at Castiel's bedside. 

Sam is the one to answer his question because Castiel's eyes and mind wandered to her little boy crying as the nurse cleaned him. "Yeah. Samuel Josh Winchester," Sam smiled at his son as the nurse walked by him to Castiel.

"Isn't he beautiful, Sam? I finally have my heaven back." 

~~~~

A/N; I've been working on this for the LONGEST time. lol. it's short but cute.


	9. Sastiel + Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas taking Jack to a little Christmas shop for the holidays? I think yes.

Jack being almost overwhelmed by the lights but, he loves it, and touches everything so gently because he’s afraid he’ll break something.

The shop sells hot chocolate too - Sam buys Jack his first cup of hot chocolate (with extra marshmallows).

And don’t get me started on the train set - this thing took up more than half of the shop. Running under tables, though a toy town covered in fake snow, and through holes in shelves that were cut just so the train could pass. Jack chased after it until the train made its way inside the large, child-sized train station, in the center of the toy town, and ended the fun. Cas made a mental note to add the train to the Christmas list.

Y'all can add to this if you want.


	10. november + Jack and his Dads

Sam, Cas, and Jack, celebrating with a meatless Thanksgiving dinner.

Jack has an Irrational fear of turkeys. featherless. headless. TURKEYS! AHH!  
Sam and Jack, cooking a meatless dressing, greens and potatoes, rolls, and a red velvet coconut cake; Cas and Jack baking cornbread, Blackberry Cobbler, macaroni and cheese, and potato salad.  
Sam and Cas setting the table - Jack was going to help, but he got a little distracted by a youtube notification from his favorite video gamer(your favorite gamer).  
jack majority eating the rolls and macaroni.  
Sam and Jack, gathering wood for the fireplace; Cas and jack, setting up the fireplace with s'more ingredients.

Jack sitting between Sam and Cas as the marshmallows toast over the fire.  
because the marshmallow was still on fire; Jacks first s'more burnt his mouth. He healed in less than a minute, but Sam still had a mini heart attack.   
Sam resting his head on Cas’ lap as Jack toasted his 10th marshmallow.  
Sam, Jack, and Cas raking leaves.

Jack cannonballing into the leaf hill; Sam and Cas throwing more leaves on top of him.  
Cas flinging arms full of leaves at sams face; Sam retaliating by tickling Cas’ sides until they end up falling into the leaves next to Jack.  
Jack throwing a hand full of leaves down the backs Cas’ and Sams sweaters; Cas and Sam tickling him until he’s out of breath laughing.  
Sam helps the both of them up from crumbled leaves; Cas kissing sam when he’s standing upright.  
Sam and Castiel taking jack to the November fair.

The spider is Jacks favorite ride; the roller coasters are Sam’s, and Cas is just there for the food and to make sure his boys are okay.  
Cas and Sam, watching Jack walk off the spider’s exit platform for the 3rd time laughing his heart out… and then eventually his stomach.  
Sam and Cas holding hands as they wait in line for the Ferris wheels; Jack chatters in line with another boy his age.  
Jack, apparently has a ride along buddy who’s no longer Sam; Sam and Cas also make some new friends. Jack’s new friend parents, Malia and Kira Yukimura.  
Cas and Malia getting into a competitive eating competition; Sam and Kira cheering on their lovers - the boys got bored and snuck off to finish the rides.


End file.
